1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a user terminal device and a method for displaying thereof, and more particularly, to a user terminal device capable of inputting a user's touch into a display and a bezel which houses the display and a method for displaying thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of electronic technologies, various kinds of user terminal devices are being developed and supplied. Recently, the sizes of user terminal devices have been minimized, and functions have become varied, and thus the demand for user terminal devices has increased.
According to a user's demand, the user terminal device may provide various functions such as a multimedia content, an application screen and the like. A user may select a function which the user wants to use by using a button, a touch screen and the like, which are equipped on the user terminal device. The user terminal device may execute a program selectively according to an interaction with a user, and display the execution result.
As the functions which are provided by a user terminal device have become varied, various needs regarding a method for displaying contents or a method for user interaction have arisen. In other words, as methods for displaying contents have changed, and the kinds and function of contents have increased, it has become difficult to perform various functions of a user terminal device with conventional interaction methods which include simply selecting a button, or touching a touch screen.
Accordingly, there is an increasing need for user interaction technology that is more convenient for use with a user terminal device.